Generally speaking as electronic devices become more mobile, portable, and smaller, these handheld electronic devices employ touch screens and touch gestures to operate features of the device. However, the need for traditional tactile button, or mechanical approach has not completely been eliminated.
Implementing traditional mechanical approach presents challenges. Often, an electronic device's internal components are competing for space which makes the mechanical approach particularly difficult to implement. The positioning of the input tactile buttons can lead to additional challenges such as RF interference or decreased durability.
Therefore, a need exists for tactile buttons for human input on handheld and portable electronic devices which have flexible positioning with respect to the switch or operation of the button controls, and which are efficient in the space they occupy within the device.